


With The Taste Of Your Lips

by MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Hand Jobs, I mean if you read into they've done this before so, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, i guess idk, implied Luke Hemmings/ Ashton Irwin, its just mikey blowing calum people, video games - Freeform, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: "They make eye contact and Michael lifts an eyebrow in question an ‘are you serious’ gesture and the smirk on Calum’s face grows more challenging ‘I bet you won’t’."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Lydia wrote more awkward porn! Also I dedicate this mess to @alexandergskarth on tumblr for sending me the prompt! As always thanks to Steph for proof reading and hand-holding! :)

“Dude, what the hell?” Ashton yells. He jolts up and chucks his controller toward the cushions of the sofa Michael and Calum are still sitting on, looking up at Ashton a bit shocked. “That was bullshit, this game is bullshit! I’m going to find Luke, fuck you guys.”

“Ash, it’s just a game, bro!” Calum tries to shout after him but he’s already taking off down the narrow bus corridor and slamming his way outside, Calum pouts down the vacant corridor.

“He’ll be fine in a bit I’m sure,” Michael shrugs. “After he fucks Luke.” he adds under his breath. “You wanna keep playing? 1v1?”

Calum hesitates then nods and slumps back into the sofa while Michael sets up the match.

“How come you’re always first person?” Calum whines sitting up and elbowing Michael gently in the side. Michael squirms away before digging his own elbow into the top of Calum’s thigh in retaliation.

“Because it’s my console bitch, wanna be first get your own, now shut up and hit start.” Michael commands, pushing at Calum playfully.

“Yeah fuck off,” Calum says grabbing up his own controller as the game starts.

Ten minutes later and Michael is cheering and bouncing in his seat as he makes a goal for the fourth time just as the match clock hits zero and their little virtual RC trucks go flying across the screen.

“Whatever, dude! You’re cheating or something I don’t know! How the fuck?” Calum hollers shoving Michael over on the couch.

“Don’t be a sore loser, babe it doesn’t suit you.” Michael laughs dropping his controller and pushing Calum back with both hands.

“Yeah whatever, you can suck a dick.” Calum grouses. 

“Awe, don’t pout Cal, I’ll suck your dick.” Michael laughs climbing across the sofa and plopping himself down in Calum’s lap. 

“Get off me you piece of shit,” Calum laughs pushing at Michael’s shoulders.

“But Calum I gotta have you, Oh God,” Michael wails, exaggeratedly bouncing up and down on Calum’s lap and throwing an arm in the air like a rodeo star laughing.

“Calm down you fucking numpty,” Calum scolds grabbing Michael’s waist and planting a foot on the floor to keep them both from falling off. 

“Y’know you are absolutely no fun?” Michael says looking down at Calum with a shit-eating grin.

“Or maybe you’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m gravely wounded down to my very soul, Cally.” Michael deadpans crawling off the sofa and stretching his arms above his head, brushing his fingers along the roof of the bus. Calum’s eyes are drawn momentarily to the stretch of Michael’s arms following the line of his body down to his bare feet.

“So you gonna suck my dick or not?” Calum challenges, sliding down the sofa and parting his legs wide enough for Michael to kneel between if he wanted. They make eye contact and Michael lifts an eyebrow in question an ‘are you serious’ gesture and the smirk on Calum’s face grows more challenging ‘I bet you won’t’. Michael’s never been one to back out when he’s in over his head though, he drops down to his knees quietly and scoots over between Calum’s parted legs never breaking eye contact with the other boy as he does. 

“Well,” Calum says, blinking slow down at Michael.

“You gonna say please?” Michael teases, gripping Calum’s knees and pushing his hands up a familiar journey to Calum’s thighs. Calum’s his loose basketball shorts bunch up around Michael’s wrists as Michael’s fingertips wiggle up under the hem of Calum’s underwear. Calum’s eyes darken and he leans forward suddenly gripping Michael’s jaw and tilting his head back to kiss him hard and Michael’s grip of Calum’s thighs tighten as he pushes into the kiss eagerly. Calum brings his other hand to Michael’s throat resting his thumb at the hinge of his jaw stroking there to get Michael to open up to him. 

As the kiss turns deeper, dirtier, Michael presses one hand up under Calum’s shorts to put pressure against where he’s starting to chub up a little bit, Michael smirks and pries himself from Calum’s lips staring him down as Michael starts rubbing his hand over Calum’s hardening dick. He stares intensely as Calum leans back into the sofa lips parted and full and shiny, his breaths growing increasingly heavy.

“You’re fucking easy for this,” Michael smirks twisting his hand up over Calum’s still covered cock and thumbing at the head. “Just a little kissing and petting and you’re ready to bust.”

“Fuck off,” Calum replies a little breathlessly, “I’m not the one who came in their pants last week bc we left the door unlocked to your room.”

“I didn’t come in my pants!” Michael says defensively. “You’d been fucking egging me one all day, talking shit like you we’re gonna bend me over the closest available flat surface.” Michael’s hand stops, making Calum huff an indignant sound and push up into it. “You actually didn’t do that at all and I am completely rethinking giving you some amazing head right now.” Michael concludes pulling his hands out Calum’s shorts completely.

“Come on,” Calum whines pathetically pouting as he looks down his body at Michael. “I’ll literally bend you over a table in the dressing room and fuck your equilibrium out of place after the show tonight,” he begs. “Just fucking don’t leave right now, I swear to god, Mikey.” Michael makes an exaggerated gesture to think about it before looking back at Calum under his lashes.

“You promise?” He asks saccharine sweet grin quickly morphing into something mischievous.

“I promise,” Calum rolls his eyes stuffing his hand into his own shorts to finish the job, when Michael doesn’t immediately start to remove them himself. 

“Hey, hands off you impatient asshole,” Michael says grabbing Calum’s shorts and underwear in fists by his hips. “Lift,” Michael orders and Calum immediately pushes up to balance on his shoulders as Michael pulls Calum’s pants down his thighs swiftly and over his knees not even bothering to get them all the way off, so they hang in a bunched pile around Calum’s left ankle. 

Michael pushes Calum’s hand away from his prize and picks up where he left off stroking Calum deftly while he bends up to pull him back into another searing series of kisses. Michael quickly takes lead of the kiss having Calum thoroughly, helplessly distracted by Michael’s hands on him. Calum’s hips start ticking up into Michael’s hand and Michael pulls away pushing Calum back into the couch with a hand to his chest and stares Calum down, watches the rapid rise and fall of his chest, his dark half lidded eyes watching Michael just as intently, his plump lips soft and slick parted still like he’s about to receive another kiss. Michael loves this part, Calum all soft but eager and not quite desperate yet and Michael can play with him some more before he does what they ultimately both want. 

Michael watches Calum’s face as he leans forward and takes the tip in his mouth licking over it and reacquainting himself by taste. Calum’s stomach clenches and Michael soothes a hand up over it and up his chest pushing his shirt up and sucking hard at the same instant he tweaks Calum's left nipple between his fingers. 

Calum’s reactions are what Michael loves the most out of this. He twists hard up into Michael’s hand and groans loudly completely unphased by the fact that they’re not exactly hidden away with the door open and the bus sitting in a parking lot behind a venue somewhere in America. His eyes closed at some point but he pries them open again to find Michael still looking still watching him and Calum feels his skin prickle with the intention in Michael’s eyes. 

“Fuck,” Calum sighs and lets his head drop back onto the sofa, he knows Michael is still looking at him, still watching, even as he pushes Calum’s cock in his mouth and laves his tongue along the underside and sucks hard as he pulls up. Calum feels breathless and Michael knows exactly what to do to make Calum feel absolutely lost in these situations, Calum loves it bc he doesn't have to worry about being loud or noisy because he knows Michael gets off on it. He groans low and grips a fist full of the sofa in one hand and Michaels hair in the other as Michael's hands slide down to rest around Calum’s hip bones and squeeze them gently.

Michael hasn't stopped moving his mouth over Calum since he started and his jaw is beginning to ache a little in the best way, that’ll have him thinking about this hours from now and smirking to himself. He pulls off completely and starts to stroke Calum again not caring how sticky his hand is inevitably going to be and leans further down to mouth around Calum’s thighs for a bit. Going so far as to suck a bright red bruise right beside Calum’s knee so when he sits it can’t be covered by his shorts. 

Michael lays his head against Calum’s thigh and watches him struggle to look back at Michael or even keep his eyes from slipping shut. Calum’s hand that had since left Michael’s hair is scrambling against his own thigh, gripping and switching like he can't decide what to do with it, while his other hand is white-knuckling the sofa. Calum is barely able to hold still at this point either, his hips are constantly moving into Michael’s grip in desperate little thrusts. He's panting and biting at his lips making soft breaking moans like it's beyond him at this point to be loud. 

“Michael,” Calum pants, “Mike,”

“Hm?” Michael replies lazily, slowing his fist over Calum’s dick to an excruciatingly slow pull from the base to tip. Calum shudders hard and whines high and desperate in the back of his throat.

“Please, come on,” Calum sighs, Michael tightens his grip around the head and Calum thrusts up into immediately making another pathetic attempt to plead Michael’s name. Michael smiles serenely, and pushes himself back up. He let's go of Calum’s cock completely and smooths his hands over Calum’s hips, shushing his indignations, and gripping firmly to still him. 

“Look,” Michael demands softly and Calum’s eyes meet his immediately as Michael leans back over Calum’s cock and take him into his mouth again, gripping Calum’s hips hard as he slides down until his nose pushes into the hair at the base and stills there swallowing compulsively until his throat relaxes. He breathes out harshly through his nose and lets his eyes flutter shut. He can feel the stretch around the corners of his mouth more acutely and he aware of how broken his voice is going to sound when he's finished but the almost silent pleas Calum makes of Michael’s name make that a minor side-effect in the bigger picture that is making Calum come.

Calum stares down at Michael unblinking, his mouth is open around a sound he can't seem to make as his lungs struggle to pull in air. He knows if Michael didn't have an absolutely bruising grip on his hips Calum would be writhing but as it is his stomach clenches and he tries desperately not to curl up completely around Michael. When Michael pulls off its only for a moment to pant out a ripped up groan and push back down just as hard.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Calum gets increasingly louder until he moans deep and desperate and then he's coming.

Michael pulls off just in time to get Calum’s load in his mouth sucking at the tip and stroking him through it until he's done. Michael makes a show of swallowing and continues stroking Calum with a devious smirk until he's cursing and curling away from Michael. Michael let's go and sits back on his heels panting harshly and smiles up at Calum. Calum lets himself fall back into the couch and breathe hard before reaching to pull Michael up beside him and kiss him deeply using his tongue to chase the traces of himself from Michael’s mouth. He sucks Michael’s puffy bottom lip into his mouth as he pulls away. 

“How bad?” Calum asks, swiping his thumb over Michael’s Adam's apple as he speaks.

“We’ve done worse,” Michael winces, his voice is graveled, but not totally gone. He smiles as Calum leans into kiss him again. Calum’s hand wanders down Michael’s side to his hip and then over until he can feel the outline of his hard dick through his sweats. Michael shudders into the kiss and pushes closer but Calum’s hand withdrawals. Michael pulls away from the kiss and looks at Calum confused bordering on offended when Calum just smirks at him.

“I promised you after the show tonight and I’m gonna make good on my promise by making you wait,” Calum says close to Michael’s ear. “I want you so worked up you can barely play.” 

Michael breath catches in his throat painfully and he grabs Calum into another desperate kiss. Calum pulls away after a minute or two and stands pulling his shorts back up and turning to Michael.

“Water or tea?” Calum asks.

“Water, please.” Michael smiles as Calum walks away and tries hard to think of anything but Calum’s quiet promises later.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here!](http://mikeandcal.tumblr.com) Also there may be more coming from this particular vein in the future so look out for that. As always, comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated. Title is from Toxic by Britney Spears bc why tf not?


End file.
